


RE:BUILD

by Yosu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Highschool lol, Maids, Mean Girls References, Original Fiction, Other, Robotics, Tarot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosu/pseuds/Yosu
Summary: yosu's attempt at an original story lolan epic tale of the madlad jasper in the year uhhh 20XXalso spooky satan lady





	RE:BUILD

+

JASPER DOMINO WAS A FOOL. 

Well, kinda? It was confusing. This morning was confusing.

Before his usual walk to his school -- at wee hours at 5 am, in his traditional, onyx uniform and slick black hair. He had to check his mail box, for goodness sake.

Only to find one letter. Only one slim, white envelope with no details on the sender. In the era of letter bombs and nanite poisoning, Jasper scanned the envelope with his iPhone 11.

His phones AI -- Cyber Amabilis -- had reported the envelope was perfectly  _fine_. No toxic nanites, no timed explosions. No nothing.

So,  _obviously_ , Jasper opened it. The contents were measly,  a short letter and trading card.

He glanced quickly at the letter.

_Dear Jasper Domino,_

_This letter is a letter of **exceptence.**_

_I, **Titania Metztli of Elphame** , have chosen you -- yes, you! -- to be part of my **game**._

Game?

**_My game_ ** _... it's a game you gain more information._

_The game of the Arcane Thirteen..._

_Versus my Deady Shadow Seven..._

_From the Beloved, **Titania Metztli of Elphame**..._

_._

Well, that was  _useless_. It was nothing more than joke -- a dumb prank.

There was that card... what was it? 'Arcane Thirteen'...?

He pulled the trading card out and --

It was a simply drawing of a teenage boy -- colored completely in a dark, inky black -- with a bag and cape.

Next to the boy, was the number 1 and the words  _'Ethay Oolfay'_...

Pig latin. Those words were in Pig Latin.

And if Jasper was correct... that phrase was  **The Fool**.

He groaned... how embrassing.

Well, he had to go to school.

And so he did.

**Author's Note:**

> f word


End file.
